so innocent
by slytherins lady
Summary: partial songfic bout draco trying for hermione can she come 2 terms with the fact her enemy likes her, let alone her friends?
1. Default Chapter

Draco stood on the balcony of his head boy dormitory thinking His father in Azkaban but wat the hell did he care, his father could not hurt him or his mother anymore. It was all thanks to potter. Yes good old potter, always there to save the day. He hated potter, not because he was always the best but for his friendship and relationship with Hermione. Though it was hard for others to understand, Hermione was the only person he loved, apart from his dear old mother. But it was his fault that he would never have a chance with Hermione. He had been rude to her, teased her, pissed her off but if it weren't for her he would not be here. The only reason he lived was to see her running down the corridors with her bushy hair bouncing, chocolate eyes but just as he was starting 2 get mesmerized by the way she moved, shed jump into the arms of pothead or weasel.  
  
Draco humed a song hed herd of the WWN Do you remember when i was 7?  
  
And the only thing that i wanted to do  
  
Was show my mum that i could play the piano  
  
Ten years have passed  
  
And the one thing that lasts  
  
Is that same old song that i played along and made my mama cry  
  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
  
When I got lost in fantasies  
  
In a Department of mysteries  
  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in ur reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little girl inside who won't just hide  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith in those innocent eyes  
  
ur innocent eyes  
  
Do you remember when you were 15?  
  
And the kids at school called you a fool cos you took the chance to dream  
  
In the time that's past and the one thing that lasts  
  
Is that same old song that i played along and made my mama cry  
  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
  
When I got lost in fantasies  
  
In a Department of mysteries  
  
In a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold and I'll sing  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in ur reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith in those innocent eyes  
  
ur innocent eyes  
  
Under my feeling under my skin  
  
Under the thoughts from within  
  
Learning the subtext  
  
Of the mind  
  
See creation how where defined  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Seems I'm lost in ur reflection  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Find a star for my direction  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
For the little girl inside who wont just hide  
  
Don't let me see mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith in ur innocent eyes  
  
ur innocent eyes 


	2. watching u

Hermione stood @ her head girl bedroom pearing out onto the balcony. There stood draco malfoy, the hottest guy in school. I wonder which poor girl hes dreaming of knocking up? Does he even care that his father is in Azkaban? Why does he hav to be so mean? If only he would notice me as more then mudblood granger.  
  
She watched as draco walked back into the common room and slumped on the couch obviously miserable. She walked out when she noticed him sitting on her transfiguration homework.  
  
"hey malfoy can u pass me that paper under ur ass or do I have to get it myself?" she asked.  
  
"sure Hermione" he said absentmindly chucking the paper over his head towards her.  
  
Did he just call me Hermione? Why  
  
" pardon. What did u call me?" she asked questionly  
  
" wat "  
  
"y did u call me Hermione?" she asked clearly disturbed  
  
" like u care" he replied bitterly  
  
" well I do so spill" she said while sitting down beside him  
  
" why do u bother?" he asked  
  
" I bother because I care"  
  
(that was pretty short but I cant help writing short chappys) 


	3. forget what i said

" so how do I know I can trust u?" he asked cautiously  
  
"anything we say never leaves this room" said Hermione defiantly  
  
"ok"  
  
" so wats bothering u?" she enquired  
  
" well as u know, ive diched crabbe and goyle and started hanging around with blaise and pansy" he replied wondering y it was so easy to talk to her  
  
"yep I know that"  
  
"well I need to tell some 1, I need to get it off my chest but they cant know"  
  
"aha so wats bothering u?"  
  
" well I like some 1 , no love sum1, but the problem is that im forbidden to love them. Im scared of wat shell say, of wat ppl will say,but I need to know. Ive treated her like shit so I know shell never love me in return "  
  
" well why don't u try and treat her nicely?"  
  
"im trying but ive only got this far"  
  
"how far?"  
  
" up to sitting on the head boy and girl couch and spilling my deepest secret her"  
  
Hermione sat there in silence with an open mouth staring at him  
  
"u mean.." She said trailing off  
  
" yes Hermione I mean u" he replied coolly  
  
" why? How? Since when?" she spluttered out  
  
" do u remember when u slapped me in 3rd yr? when I saw you crying in the corridors? The countless times ive seen you stand up to teachers? That was when I realized I had feeling for u. I don't care if ur a stupid mudbood and I wouldn't care if u looked like snape . all I care about is u. do you care about me? If you don't I don't care because ill still love you"  
  
"it takes a minuet to find someone, an hour to get to know them but a whole life time to forget" she replied breathlessly  
  
" I know. I hope ull never forget me" he replied and eased himself of the couch and turned towards his bedroom 


	4. realisation

"Draco wait. Did you really mean what you said?"  
  
" I would never lie to you Hermione" he said without looking back at her  
  
" then I love you to Draco" she replied standing up  
  
"thankyou"  
  
Hermione woke at the sound of the 7 o'clock alarm. Her back cracked as she streached. Only to find she couldn't move properly. Her and draco had fallen asleep together on the couch last night.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand down the halls ignoring strange looks from passerby's. they had decided to openly show there feeling for each other even if it did cause a fight or two between friends.  
  
As they pushed open the doors of the great hall, heads turned to look at them together. Whispers broke out among each table as they separated to sit at their own tables.  
  
" what the hell was that mione?" yelled ron angrily  
  
" what do you think it was ron"  
  
" r u and malfoy, t-t-t-to-together?" asked harry patiently  
  
"yep"  
  
" why? Of all people you could have had did u chose him?  
  
" because unlike other people he notices im a girl, unlike other people, he respects me and unlike other people he doesn't care what people think of us being together"  
  
" he only wants you to get banged up! You do know that don't you?"  
  
"AND unlike other people, he doesn't jump to stupid conclusions. Hav you actually sat down and had a nice long convo with him? How do you know wat hes like then? Did you eva sit down and think that there mite be something under all of that steryotipic malfoy image?"  
  
"nope. But Hermione di wateva you like cause its ur life! But if you get hurt then ."  
  
"good now eat or ur bacon will get cold"  
  
over at the slytherin table, none of the slytherins were talking to him. But many just shot death glares at him  
  
'ow well life wasn't that good anyway' +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
